Role Reversal
by kw160
Summary: Alex pregnant? A story that starts at the end and looks back. Vauseman fic with appearances from Nicky, Lorna, Red, Cal, Neri and a few new faces.
1. Chapter 1

ARRIVAL

"I did it Pipes! I fucking did it!" said Alex, half laughing, half crying. She simply couldn't believe it. "Shit I didn't think I could "she said, a mixture of pure relief and euphoria etched on her face. It was a feeling she didn't think she would ever be able to put into words.

She dropped her sweaty and flushed head fresh from her efforts behind her before lifting it up again to get a better look at the currently crying, brand new Chapman- Vause being wiped down by a nurse on her chest.

Piper could barely get any words out. It was one of those rare occasions where Piper Chapman had been momentarily rendered completely speechless.

"You did so good Al" she eventually said through tears, brushing strands of sticky hair away from her wife's face and placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

Alex was so absorbed staring at the little life in front of her she had managed to forget the one very important detail she had patiently waited for and had desperately wanted to know the most.

"Wait what is it?" Alex asked.

"What is what honey?" replied Piper clearly just as entranced with their new-born as she was.

"The sex you idiot. Boy or girl? Piper can you see?"

Piper pulled back the towel covering the baby.

"She's a girl. Oh my goodness it's a girl. She has you're nose and lips! Alex look at her. My god I am so proud of you" gushed Piper.

She was getting no reply as Alex had gone quiet basking in the amazingness of this tiny girl who had now quietened down and was sucking her fingers contentedly snuggled against her mother, gazing up at her, already capturing her heart.

XXXX

"Wait where are you going to take her?" protested Alex, her maternal instincts already kicking in just like Piper knew they would. She held onto her daughter that little bit tighter – she clearly didn't want to let her go just yet.

"We just need to do some quick health checks and clean her up a little more, get her in a baby gro, stuff like that. We'll be as quick as we can and I promise you we'll take good care of her. We'll just be over there so you can still see what's going on" said the kindly nurse.

She still looked reluctant to hand her over to someone else at present. After some gentle persuasion from Piper Alex eventually released her hold.

"They need to make sure she is ok Al and the sooner the tests are done the sooner we can have her back" reasoned Piper.

"Sorry" said Alex sheepishly to the nurse.

"Don't apologise - this is the first time you've been apart for nine months it's understandable" said, according to her name tag, Melissa, who then whisked the baby off for her first check-up. Alex vaguely recognised her from the delivery but everything had been bit of a blur.

Piper sits down on the bed beside Alex, taking her hands in her own "I love you so much. You did such a good job back there. She's finally here. We're moms Al"

Alex gave her a tired smile and a content sigh. Piper bent down and sweetly captured her lips with her own.

"Moms who'd of thought" said Alex who was clearly exhausted after all her efforts. She looked upset and lost without the baby.

"I want her back Pipes"

"I know you do and you will really soon. Look she's just over there see look at all that hair" said Piper reassuringly.

Alex was still in quite an agitated state "Can you go and see her please? I don't want her to be by herself"

"Are you sure?" asked Piper "She's just over there"

"Please I need to get cleaned up and checked over myself anyway. I'll be okay just go and see her" implored Alex.

Piper hesitated before leaving "Thank you so much for doing this for me, for us. I know you weren't sure about it but…"

"I love her already Pipes. Jesus it's only been five fucking minutes and I don't even want to let her out of my sight" said Alex "And why can't I stop crying!" she proclaims angrily to herself, beginning to tear up again.

Piper started affectionately laughing at her "Shh I know me too. You've gone soft in the space of about five minutes"

"Don't tell Nicky" ordered Alex wiping her eyes.

"You know I will. I'll be forever grateful to you, you know. Look at what you gave us" said Piper.

XXX

Alex and the newly born baby girl had been cleaned up, tested and declared fit and healthy. The family of three were now lounging together on the hospital bed, having just been left alone for the first time.

"Piper"

"Mmm"

"I think Ella" said Alex shyly.

"What?" said a surprised Piper "I didn't know you had names on your brain at all"

"I needed to meet her. I didn't know if it was going to suit her but I think that's her name. I know I didn't mention it before but I think she's Ella. Do you like it? I know you had other ones in mind" said a nervous and a rambling Alex.

"I love it. It's perfect. She's perfect. You're perfect" Piper was on cloud nine, if Alex had wanted to name the baby orange she probably would have agreed.

"You are such a goofball" said Alex.

"Shut up. Ella Diane though" said Piper, testing the waters, stroking Ella's hair.

Alex reluctantly took her eyes off their daughter to meet Pipers.

"Really? Are you sure?" said a clearly moved Alex.

"That's her name" said Piper, beaming from ear to ear.

Alex couldn't stop the tears from falling. She hadn't cried this much since Piper left Litchfield for the last time, leaving her alone to finish the remainder of her sentence.

"I miss her" confessed Alex "Now more than ever. She would have loved her so much Pipes I wish she was here to meet her"

Piper's heart broke for her wife. Alex rested her head in the crook of Piper's neck.

"I know you do but Ella is going to know all about her you know that. After we get settled in back home I thought we could go and visit her? Only if you wanted though" suggested Piper.

"I do. So much"

Piper had no room for her own family today they had all been completely forgotten. Now it was all about her newly formed one. They were her new priority. The next few days were all about Alex, making sure she was comfortable in her new role before they had any visitors descend. It was a lot for a normal person to take in let alone Alex Vause who never in a million years thought she would ever be in this position.

Piper knew Alex needed this alone time with their daughter – she had hardly let her go since her arrival a couple of hours ago. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, Ella holding onto Piper's finger like her life depended on it.

"Have you told anyone yet?" inquired Alex.

"Nope I figure we need a couple of days just us three. No interruptions, isn't that right Ella?" answered Piper and Ella to Piper's obvious delight unintentionally let out a little squeak of approval.

Alex was visibly relieved at her suggestion. She couldn't think of anything worse than facing Mrs Chapman right now. She needed to brace herself for impact so to speak.

"What would Diane have wanted to be called? Do you know?" asked Piper.

"We never really talked about stuff like that. She would be so shocked she never would have guessed I'd actually be a mom. Shocked but so happy" said Alex, stroking Ella's face with her index finger, taking in her features.

"Not grandma that's for sure though" laughed Alex.

"Why?" asked Piper.

"She always hated getting older. Anything to do with ageing actually so she'd probably come up with some crazy ass name for herself that was the farthest away from grandma you could possibly find"

They both started laughing but the noise caused Ella to start whimpering. To Piper's surprise Alex didn't panic.

"Hey there shh shh. We were doing well so far. You can't let me down now after all I've just done for you kid" joked Alex.

Piper could not stop smiling seeing her wife and daughter interact. She always knew she would make a brilliant mom.

"Do you think she's hungry?" asked Alex.

"Only one way to find out I guess" said Piper.

With some help from Piper Alex managed to adjust her top and using some tips the nurse had told them earlier Ella seemed to know exactly what to do.

Alex had her hair piled on top of her head and no makeup on but she had never looked more beautiful to Piper than in that very moment.

"You are so gorgeous" remarked Piper. Alex as usual ignored the compliment bestowed upon her by her wife.

"I can't stop staring at her Pipes"

"Me neither. I'm gonna have to get used to sharing you're boobs with her though" joked Piper. This caused a hearty chuckle to escape from Alex.

"God she is hungry" said Alex, watching Ella feed away to her hearts content.

"She's had a big day too" said Piper "How does it feel? Is it sore?"

"Not really it just feels weird as hell" answered Alex "She smells so good Pipes"

"I know look at her little fingernails and her hair she has so much. She is so beautiful, we are so lucky"

"I love her so much already" admitted Alex, before letting out a huge yawn.

"You need to at least try and get some sleep you know" said Piper.

"But I don't want to" replied Alex stubbornly.

"We'll be here when you when you wake up don't worry. You're stuck with us now"

"I've been hogging her" confessed Alex.

"No you haven't don't be silly. I love watching you hold her. I can't get enough of you holding her" said Piper, still clearly giddy with happiness from today's events.

Alex eventually transferred Ella over to Piper to burp once she had had her fill.

"Go to sleep" ordered Piper, gently patting Ella's back, baby resting against her shoulder "You have totally earned it"

"I'm really happy we did this Piper. I didn't think I would be but I am" said Alex, sinking under the covers.

"What you just said makes me so happy you have no idea" said Piper "I can't wait to take her home. Do you think we'll be able to tomorrow? I think we will if…"

She didn't get to complete her sentence as Alex Vause was already fast asleep. It had been a long day. One hell of a day she thought looking over her shoulder at her daughter. One which they would both never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

ALEX'S CHOICE

"Jesus you're cutting it fine, Pipes!"

Piper wasn't paying any attention to Alex though as she was currently smothering a very cute six year old with kisses in the back seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said landing flustered into the front seat of the car.

Popi was really taking off these days and Piper had been bogged down with work recently. It hadn't taken Piper long to make up with Polly after finally truly appreciating Alex was all she'd ever wanted and needed from day one, and eventually realising that Larry being with Polly didn't change that fact. She didn't have a lot of contact with them anymore though as Alex hated their guts and Polly didn't want a part in the business anymore.

She grabs either side of her wife's face and greets her with a kiss "Hi"

"You're very late" said Alex, struggling to be mad at her.

"I know I am. Let's go. Have you eaten anything?" said Piper pulling out a donut from her bag.

"God this is why I married you!" said Alex grabbing the treat.

"I sincerely hope you married me for other reasons Al!"

"You know it" she said, reaching over to steal another kiss.

"Eww…" came cries of disapproval from the back seat.

"Ok Miss Lola" laughed Alex "We're going"

"How was work?" asked Alex turning the key in the ignition as Piper put her seatbelt on.

"Busy. You?"

After her release Alex had reluctantly started off waitressing but had quickly moved up the ranks to management of an upscale restaurant within a year. She had managed to form a firm friendship with the elderly, childless couple who happened to own the restaurant and a string of others that they had recently asked Alex to take charge of on their retirement. Last year she also managed to graduate from high school simultaneously. Piper was so proud of her she would tell anyone and everyone about her wife's amazing achievements any chance she got.

"Busy as ever" she said polishing off her donut before they hit the road.

"How was school gorgeous?" asked Piper to the angel faced brunette in the back seat. Lola may appear angelic, but she was a dynamo, a spitfire and an extrovert that could only have come from Cal and Neri.

"Boring. But Alex got me ice cream after!" said the little girl excitedly.

"She did did she?" said Piper staring at Alex who was seemingly concentrating very hard on the road in front of her. Piper saw the edges of her mouth trying not to smile.

"Let me guess strawberry with chocolate chips on top?" said Piper.

"You betcha" said Alex.

"Alex! Neri will kill you! Her and Cal are trying out a whole new family no gluten no vegan something something diet"

"Come on Pipes she's not going to find out will she Lola?"

"Never ever Auntie Alex" said Lola obediently.

"I've taught her well" said Alex.

Alex and her beloved and cherished niece Lola Chapman had bonded through their mutual hatred towards Grandma Chapman. As the troublemaker offspring of Cal and Neri, her and Alex, who still had and always would have a penchant for rebellion, were a match made in heaven. As far as Lola was concerned her Grandmother was the old lady who made her wear dresses she hated and Alex still could not stand the woman's attitude towards Piper. The only reason Alex and Lola had lasted through Christmas last year was when they started a competition as to who could get the most peas in Grandma Chapman's hair before dinner had finished. After a tight contest, Alex had emerged victorious.

"What an asshole!" shouted Alex as a car pulled out in front of her unexpectedly. Alex was a good driver, but at times had severe cases of road rage.

"Alex, can we please just for one day cut out the swearing?" said an exasperated Piper gesturing to their small guest in the back seat.

"I'm sorry" said Alex genuinely "That one just popped out"

Lola was laughing at them bickering from the back seat.

"I give up with you two" said

"But Aunt Piper I know four swear words already anyway!" said Lola proudly. Piper didn't really know how to respond to that comment. Alex did.

"Oh yea?" said Alex, flashing Piper a conspiratory grin "What are they?"

"Alex! For goodness sake! Lola Rose you keep those to yourself please" ordered Piper.

"Buzzkill" said a disappointed Alex reaching over to caress Piper's thigh anyway.

XXXX

"Nicky is going to be so fucking pissed at us for being late" said Alex, pulling into the car park.

"Alex!" said Piper glancing back at Lola whose eyes happened to be closed.

"What? She's asleep due to an ice cream coma we're clear" argued Alex.

"Lola honey wake up we're here" said Piper, trying to rouse the child from her slumber.

The three of them strolled over to the park where the party already appeared to be in full swing. Nicky was borderline mad at them for being late to her son's birthday.

"Jesus Vause he was about 30 seconds from crying you lucky bastard you know he's obsessed with you "

Alex, Piper, Nicky and Lorna all warmly greeted one another. Each other's leaving Litchfield had been staggered but there was no question that the four would remain in contact on the outside. Nikki and Lorna both worked shifts in Red's flourishing restaurant and life was good for them. Tommy was the icing on the cake.

"I know we got a little held up" said Alex.

"I'm sorry it's my fault" confessed Piper "I didn't get out of work until six"

Tommy who was adopted by Nicky and Lorna at age 4 was today celebrating his seventh birthday. Alex proclaimed he was the coolest kid alive. Tommy was obsessed with Alex and the feelings were mutual. Alex had originally been freaked out when she was asked to be one of Tommy's godparents but after some gentle persuasion from her wife had taken her role very seriously which had only caused Piper to fall more and more in love with her every passing day.

"Alex!" he cried spotting her straight away and running over and engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey buddy! Happy Birthday! Are you having a good time?" he nodded enthusiastically before running off with his friends, clearly on a sugar high.

"You need a kid so you can stop stealing mine Vause"

Alex flashed Nicky the finger. She glanced over and saw Piper and Lorna dishing out food to Tommy's friends. It was a topic that had come up a lot in discussion over the past year. Piper actually went behind Alex's back to get herself tested to make sure everything was ok for her to have their baby when she hoped the time eventually came for Alex to agree but the results were devastating. She could never carry a baby of her own. She came back home a mess and Alex couldn't not be mad at her for going behind her back. It was all Piper had ever wanted and she wasn't even going to get the chance to try.

She watched from afar as Lola dragged Piper across the party area and they started bouncing on the trampoline together. God she was gorgeous thought Alex, admiring her wife.

Alex had said she never wanted to get married but here her and Piper were 2 months shy of their second wedding anniversary. She had also said she didn't want kids either but whether she liked it or not her resolve was slowly crumbling. After Piper's terrible news was thrust upon them, it brought the idea to the forefront of Alex's mind. Alex was not getting any younger and she had a major internal freakout after Piper's baby meltdown. She never thought she would carry a baby of her own but she knew Piper wanted to experience pregnancy even if she couldn't do it herself. Piper didn't really want to adopt even though they had seen how successful it had been for Nicky and Lorna.

It was at times like this she really missed her mom. She could always talk to her about everything. She loved Tommy and Lola with all her heart and it came as a genuine surprise to her that they seemed to love her back. She didn't think she would be any good when it came to kids. She grew up an only child and a loner at school and had virtually no experience. But if this was her reaction to Tommy and Lola surely she could love her own child just as much? And more.

XXXX

Alex and Piper find it hilarious watching Nicky parent. Memorable moments include the accidental goat release at the local petting zoo and the silly string incident at the church service at Lorna's sister's wedding.

"You know she made up with her mom just for the childcare?" joked Alex, regarding Nicky and her mother's recent reconciliation.

"Shut up Alex you know she was kidding"

"Or was she?" said Alex with a raised eyebrow.

They were sat at a picnic table opposite one another. It was the first time they had a moment to themselves all evening and they were eating the remains of leftover party food in content silence.

"Pipes?"

"Yea" she answered lifting her head to face Alex, who decided to get straight to the point.

"I want to have a baby with you"

"Oh my God. Are you serious? Are you messing with me? I thought you… God I don't know what I thought you've been so quiet about it recently I didn't think you wanted any kids oh shit. Fuck"

"So you can swear around kids now but I can't?" teased Alex.

"Oh God I'm so happy. You're going to be a mom, I'm going to be a mom" cried Piper tears pouring down her face.

Alex was laughing at her wife "Don't get too carried away Pipes. There's still a long way to go yet. So much can go wrong"

"Are you sure?" Piper asked whilst composing herself. She looked as if she should be at a funeral instead of a children's birthday party.

"I know this wasn't in your plans Alex"

That was the understatement of the century but deep down Alex knew this was something that would make Piper happy and that it was secretly going to be something so so good for the two of them.

"You shouldn't be giving me time to change my mind you know. I would accept the statement and move on if I were you" said Alex trying to make light of the very serious next step in their lives, pausing slightly before describing how she truly felt.

"I'm really scared Pipes. I'm not going to lie to you. What if I do something wrong? What if I can't protect him or her? What if the baby doesn't like me?" said Alex, vulnerability shining through her features.

Piper took her hands in her own across the table "That has to be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard you say" said Piper "I can make a promise right here and now that this baby, when it gets here, will love you just as much as I do. And plus think of all the stories we'll have"

This brought a smile to Alex's face "Hey that's my line"


	3. Chapter 3

THE BEGINNING

Piper was woken by unfamiliar noise.

She reached over to the other side of the bed which was empty and which worried her. This was a rare occurrence as Alex was not and never would be a morning person. Alex and their alarm clock were not the best of friends. Every morning, without fail she always spent time staring at her beautiful wife before waking her from her deep and peaceful slumber.

Piper could see light peeking through the bathroom door and could hear movement behind it. She sleepily padded over and opened the door to find Alex hunched over the toilet, retching into the toilet bowl. Clearly her morning sickness had decided to make its first appearance.

"Why didn't you wake me?" scolded Piper.

"I look like crap. I don't want you to see me like this" answered Alex, talking into the toilet bowl. All Piper could see was a mound of black hair and not much else. She took a hair tie off her wrist and walked over and pulled her wife's hair into a bun at the top of her head. She then bent down to give Alex a sweet and reassuring kiss on the base of her neck.

"Don't be silly for better, for worse, remember?" said Piper, rubbing her back soothingly and comfortingly for a while before Alex leaned back to rest against the bath tub. Piper handed her a towel which she gladly accepted and wiped her face with. Piper flushed the toilet for her and sat herself down on the lid, elbows resting on her knees.

"You're glowing" said Piper.

"Liar" said Alex, rubbing her temples "I'm a clammy mess. Nice try though"

"Some fresh air will do you good" said Piper "And today we've got to stock up on things your stomach will agree with. Apparently ginger helps, we can see if we can get some ale and biscuits. Also bland foods are meant to be good, we could get some crackers or toast maybe"

"You've done your research" teased Alex.

"Would you expect anything less?" smiled Piper.

"Just let me sit here a while longer. I'm not ready to move just yet" said Alex, still looking a little delicate.

"Whenever you're ready we'll go" said Piper "He hasn't left you alone since yesterday" she said, gesturing to the door "Max knows what's up"

Piper was referring to the black spaniel lying obediently by the door of the bathroom, ears perked up at the sound of his name. Cal's dog had had puppies and one Christmas, Alex and Piper were the surprised recipients.

"He's just a dog, Piper" said Alex "And you're just jealous he likes me more than you"

"Ha ha very funny. Whatever you say though I swear he knows something has changed since yesterday"

Yesterday, the day they found out Alex was pregnant. They took a test together last night as soon as Alex got home from work. Piper had practically thrust the stick into her hands as soon as she walked through the door. It was their first attempt at trying to get pregnant, and the doctor had warned them it might not take, but to their surprise, Alex was supposedly already 9 weeks gone according to the digital test that she took.

"Do you feel any different?" asked Piper "Bar being sick of course"

"Not really" said Alex "It's just I know it's in there I guess I can't really describe it" she said, looking down at her still perfectly flat stomach. Alex was clearly still in a daze about the whole thing and Piper did not push her. That was the last thing she needed. There was plenty of time for Alex to open up about how she was really feeling about the pregnancy.

XXXX

The couple were walking hand in hand in the park, Max padding happily ahead of them. They were wrapped up in gloves and scarves to ward off the winter chill. All being well their baby would be arriving sometime in late Spring, early Summer.

Piper made them make a pit stop at a snack van.

"I can't even have coffee can I?" sulked Alex.

"You can have decaf"

"It's disgusting and you know it Piper"

"Yep you're right I'm not even going to try and defend it. I'm sorry" she said, giving her a consolidatory kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hungry yet?" inquired Piper.

"No"

"Promise me you'll try to eat something when we get home?"

"I promise"

"How about trying some orange juice now instead?" suggested Piper.

As soon as Alex had her juice in hand, a man who appeared to be in a hurry bumped into Alex quite hard, causing her newly acquired drink to drop to the floor. This would not have been overly worrying to Piper if they hadn't discovered she was pregnant a day prior.

"Hey watch it!" Piper yelled at the man.

"Are you ok?" he asked Alex apologetically.

"She's pregnant!" said an angry Piper, her overprotectiveness already shining through.

"I'm not made of glass Piper!" said a slightly irritated Alex, although she looked a little shaken.

"Sorry" said Alex, turning to the man "I'm fine thank you"

"I'm so sorry I was on my phone not looking where I was going. Congratulations by the way. I have twins they are four and the light of my life, please allow me to buy you another drink"

Alex paled visibly. Piper starts to gently guide her away from the conversation "We're alright thank you. We need to get home. Have a nice day"

"What's up Al?" she said as soon as they were out of the man's earshot "What happened back there? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Piper, what if it's twins? Fuck that never even crossed my mind how stupid am I?" said a panicked Alex.

"Alex, calm down" said a relieved Piper, glad it was not anything more serious" It is highly unlikely that there are two in there. There are no twins in your family, or the donors, and if it is, well then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it ok?"

"Ok" Piper's words seemed to placate Alex for the time being.

"Just breathe" encouraged Piper.

"Right telling people, Piper!" scolded Alex, after composing herself "We don't even know the guy and you just blurted it out"

"I'm sorry I'm just excited" she confessed with a goofy grin, lighting up her whole face. Alex knew Piper wanted to shout their news from the rooftops and half smiled at Piper's enthusiasm. She physically couldn't be annoyed at her.

"We haven't even had a doctor's appointment yet Pipes"

"I know but…"

"Piper I'm not telling anyone until I know that it's safe. You're just going to need to give me a little more time; I'm still trying to get my head around all of this"

Piper saw where Alex was coming from. She obviously didn't want anything to go wrong either. Alex was fragile enough as it was about being pregnant in the first place. Although if anything were to happen to the baby Alex would take it really hard and entirely blame herself.

"I will do whatever you want me too" said Piper sincerely "Now let's go and get some foods baby agrees with! Come on Max let's go!"

They walked out of the park, dog on leash, arms linked and seeming ready for anything life could possibly throw at them.


	4. Chapter 4

So grateful to everyone who has commented, favourited or is following this fic! I honestly can't believe it! I thought my idea was a little bit out there but I really wanted to explore it more and am glad you appear to be enjoying. Hope this lives up to any expectations you may have!

Kate xxx

TALKING HELPS

"How the fuck do you use this thing?" said Nicky, breast pump in hand, attempting to try it out on her own boobs whilst still fully clothed.

"I have no idea. I have no idea about any of this stuff" said Alex, gesturing to the various items that had just been delivered and had messily been opened by the pair atop the kitchen table "I'm clueless about everything. Piper comes home with new stuff every day. She came home with baby knee pads yesterday"

"What the hell? Why do babies need kneepads anyway?"

"They don't. According to Piper apparently they are for crawling? It's in case they get carpet burn or something I wasn't really paying attention. I need to reign her in because this is getting ridiculous"

"What the hell even is this?" asked Nicky holding up what appeared to be some type of sling.

"How am I supposed to know?" answered Alex, holding onto an all-in-one. Onesies terrified Alex. The tiny size of them frightened her and made her realise in only a couple of months she was officially going to be responsible for another human being, her own flesh and blood, for the rest of her life.

"Look at the size of this bra! It's even bigger than the ones from the Litch. You're boobs are already bigger anyway Vause, you're definitely going to need this" joked Nicky, flinging it towards her.

"Been looking have we?" joked Alex, firing it right back.

"You know I'm always keeping an eye" There was always endless and continuous banter between Alex and Nicky which never quite seemed to stop.

"No one really knows what to do preggers" Nicky swiftly moved on when Alex shot her a death glare.

"Anyone who tells you otherwise is lying. I still don't know what I'm doing 3 years in and we didn't even have Tommy as a baby. You learn as you go, trust me. Chapman is taking it pretty seriously"

Alex was well aware of how committed Piper was to the pregnancy, turning from the opened packages, to look at the scan photos plastered across their fridge up for everyone to see, along with all the dates of her future doctors' appointments.

"It's a complete role reversal Vause" All ex-inmates still slip in and out of calling each other by their last names. It was a habit that they all couldn't quite shake upon leaving prison.

"It's kind of freaking me out" she confessed.

"She doesn't know what you're feeling. This is hard for her too did you even stop to think about that for a second? She wants to be involved and help as much as possible. She thought this was gonna be her with the baby underneath her t-shirt and you did too"

Nicky was forcing Alex to confront the situation head on, which was not one of her strong suits "That's why you're so muddled at the minute. You're what four months in? You two have another five months to sort you're shit before this baby gets here and it's going to creep up on you a lot faster than you both think"

Alex glanced down at her tiny bump that unless you really knew her well, was undistinguishable. She gently stroked her hand across it. The doctor had told them both that Alex may not start showing until later than most due to her height. A part of Alex still wanted the baby to be a secret between her and Piper that no one else was allowed to touch however Piper had other ideas and had basically told everyone in town within the space of about 2 days. Alex didn't really like people striking up conversation about it – to her it was a very private time and there were some things that should only be between her and Piper.

"You talk sense sometimes you know that Nichols?" confessed Alex.

"Well what can I say?" said Nicky, shrugging her shoulders "You know Piper told Lorna you're not letting her in"

"She did?" asked Alex, disappointed "Why didn't she say anything to me about it?"

"Because you're not telling her anything you idiot!"

"She's so excited - adorably so. And I'm still worrying if something is going to do wrong or I'll fuck up like I always do"

"Talk to her Vause. You've never had this problem before. Ever. So sort it, you're both being stupid. Anyway pray for me I'm headed to my mums to pick my main man up. Hey! Never thought I'd say that sentence"

Alex laughed heartily – Nicky can always manage to put a smile on her face though she would never confess that fact out loud. Her ego is already big enough for the both of them.

"I should have had a kid when I was 16 she loves him more than she loves me. I earned so many good daughter points for bringing him into her life. Later Vause" said Nicky, closing the door behind her.

XXXX

"I'm home!" called Piper, dropping her keys into the bowl and her bag on the floor "Alex?"

"In here!" she replied. She was curled up underneath a blanket on the sofa, Max by her feet.

Max quickly rose from his spot at Alex's feet and bounds over to greet Piper as she enters the room.

"Are you ok? Nicky texted said you needed to speak to me is something wrong?" asked Piper, showering the dog with affection.

"Of course she did" said Alex under her breath.

"What's wrong? Please talk to me, Al. You've been really quiet these past couple of days and I'm worried about you. Is the sickness back? I thought it had stopped?" she asked, climbing beside her on the sofa and feeling her forehead in the process.

"No, nothing's wrong. I felt the baby move today"

"Oh my God you did?"

"I know"

"When? Why didn't you call me? I would have come straight here" said Piper, upset that she missed such an important event.

"Nicky left and I was sitting here and it just happened. It made everything seem really real you know? I knew they were always there in the back of my mind, I mean I can see myself getting bigger but today made me realise it's a little life and I was scared Piper. It's such a good thing, a great thing because it means they're doing ok in there and I froze when it happened what kind of a mother does that make me? They aren't even here yet Piper and I'm already freaking out"

"Nothing is going to go wrong I promise" reasoned Piper, caressing Alex's face.

"I have this feeling that something is going to and I can't shake it off yet. If I let myself get happy I don't want to get my hopes up and get my heart broken. I'm trying so hard to be positive Pipes I really am"

"We've had enough trouble to last us a lifetime you and me, and that's how I know everything will be ok. We have fought so damn hard to get to this point – we'll just have to take it one day at a time. What did it feel like?" asked Piper, who obviously wanted to know every last detail but was trying to distract Alex from her worries and fears at the same time.

"It was like a small flutter. It surprised me" Alex recalled amazement still etched on her face from today's earlier events "I thought I imagined it but then it happened again"

"This is going to go so so right Al" said Piper, taking her hands in her own "If you weren't scared then I would be the one worrying. It shows how good a mom you are already without even realising it. Everyone is scared - its natural but you can't keep your stress pent up. It's not good for you or the baby so you need to talk to me about it ok?"

Alex nodded and cuddled into Piper's embrace.

"Can I ask one thing? Would it be ok if you eased off on all the baby stuff a little bit?"

Piper tried, but physically could not hide her disappointment.

"I'm not against getting the basics but come on Pipes don't you think you're going a tiny bit overboard?"

"But…"

"I don't want to jinx anything Pipes. We can get the basics but that's it ok? It would make me more relaxed about the whole thing. Please"

"Ok" agreed Piper reluctantly, holding her that little bit closer anyway "How about we go out for dinner tonight? Just us no baby talk" suggested Piper "We could go see a movie afterwards, whatever you want. It can be a celebration of our baby's movement skills if you like"

"You are such a dork"

"But you love me. Is that a yes? I'm taking it as a yes because I know a really good restaurant we could go to. The manager there is madly in love with me and I think I could talk her into getting us some free food and drink"

"Oh really. She is, is she?" said Alex.

"Yea really" said Piper stealing a kiss from her wife.

"I'd like that" said Alex "Let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

LAZY MORNINGS

There was only one word Piper could use to describe her currently sleeping wife. Radiant. Pregnancy truly had never suited anyone as much as it did Alex Vause. Her skin was glowing with life, her hair had grown in length, cascading down past her shoulders, and Piper thought she looked like a goddess. Piper loved her changing body. She looked the absolute picture of health. Piper never thought she would get to see Alex like this so she was aware to appreciate every second of this pregnancy. There were some days where she can hardly believe she is able to witness Alex in such a way.

"How long have you been watching me you creep?" asked Alex, eyes slowly opening to find her wife staring her down, reaching over to put on her glasses on that were lying on her bedside table.

Alex's changing shape means these days the most comfortable sleeping position for her is to lie on her back so she pushes herself up to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"You're getting bigger every day I swear that wasn't there yesterday" said Piper gesturing to Alex's neat football-sized bump.

"No it wasn't" said Alex, smoothing down her pyjama top over the bump.

Piper had been so proud as Alex had not complained once about being pregnant. Throughout all of the terrible morning sickness and testing times at the start Alex had grown accepting to the fact that her body was changing and that she had absolutely no control over it whatsoever. Considering she never thought she would be currently be approaching her third trimester of pregnancy, Piper thought she was doing a damn good job. She never doubted her ability for one second.

"Can I?" asked Piper, requesting permission to touch the bump.

"We've had this discussion before Pipes" she laughed "This is your baby too, you don't need to ask" she said, smiling fondly over at her.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable" said Piper, aware of how Alex didn't really like people touching the bump.

"Piper I'm six months pregnant I'm uncomfortable enough. Besides you are my wife so you get exclusive access"

"Sometimes I can't actually believe the baby is just underneath there it's just magic" said Piper her adoring face right up next to Alex's midsection "They're quiet this morning" she said, hand over where she felt the baby kick last night.

"All the action happens at night" said Alex.

"Are you sleeping ok?" asked a concerned Piper.

"It's fine, it's just before bed they take a while to settle down that's all" answered Alex, putting Piper immediately at ease.

"They're going to be a night owl like you and not a morning person clearly" declared Piper. The baby was like Alex in that regard already.

Alex reached over to grab her phone and started reading her emails whilst Piper was tracing shapes on her stomach.

"Al?"

"Mm…" she answered, preoccupied with her screen.

"What about names?"

"I've not really thought about it too much to be honest"

Piper laughed. Alex did too.

"I know shock horror" joked Alex.

"Try" said Piper "I like Jacob for a boy, we could shorten it to Jake maybe, and I like Emily for a girl. What do you think?"

"They're ok I guess" replied Alex, not really giving to much input into the conversation.

"Google their meanings" ordered Piper.

"Piper I am not naming our child solely based on its meaning. I want a name that we both like and agree on which is going to be hard enough"

"Do you have a feeling what the sex is?" asked an inquisitive Piper.

"I just want it to be healthy Pipes I don't care what we have"

"Me too of course, but don't you have a tiny inkling?" pressed Piper.

"I do but I'm not telling you because it will only make you lean towards one way or the other and you'll be so fixated on that idea and I don't want that. Plus it will make me sound like a moron if I guessed the wrong way. So that's why I don't want to say it out loud" reasoned Alex.

Piper had no option to concede defeat as she knew Alex was not going to budge. Alex was still reluctant to get too excited about the new arrival. She sees small, subtle signs of Alex's baby acceptance though. Alex is constantly touching her stomach - whether she is aware of herself doing it or not, Piper doesn't know. She can't avoid it now that she has "popped" so to speak. Whenever she gets too close to someone or something her hand goes up like a protective shield, guarding what's inside. Alex is 100%, without a doubt, reading Piper's baby books because Piper's bookmark is always in a different place to where she left it after her previous reading session. When Piper asks her about it she always feigns innocence and changes the subject of their conversation.

Alex always takes her pre-natal vitamins religiously every morning and is eating more healthily as well as taking Max for daily walks. She hasn't touched a drop of coffee or alcohol no matter how often she jokes to Piper about doing so. Her smoking habit had been successfully halted during her time at Litchfield but in general, her pace of life has already slowed down to accommodate the little being who had yet to arrive and take over their lives. These days Alex was more calm and relaxed. She had organised her work life so she could have more time at home from month five of her pregnancy. Piper has loved watching the transformation unfold and was pleased at these lifestyle choices Alex was making alone, that Piper thought she would have to force her into doing herself.

Piper's train of thought was interrupted by a scratch at the bedroom door.

They both groaned. "What time even is it?" asked Piper, letting out a sigh.

"Dead on ten o'clock he's been waiting ages. I should get up it's my turn" said Alex, making to pull the covers off.

"No I'll take him" offered Piper "You rest for a bit longer" she said giving her bump a kiss and rising off the bed.

"Hey! What about my kiss?" asked Alex, causing Piper to chuckle.

"It was two for the price of one" she answered "Do you need anything from the store at all?"

"Some milk please, a new wife also would be good"

"Milk it is. See you in a bit. Love you" said Piper, exiting their bedroom.

"Love you too" called out Alex.

Once Alex heard the front door slam indicating the departure of her wife and beloved dog, she reached over to Piper's beside table to grab her latest baby book.

"Right let's get this over with kid" resting the book against her stomach, beginning to read her latest chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

NEARLY THERE

Alex had said a firm and resounding no to a baby shower. It was certainly not her scene and she knew she would not enjoy herself one bit. That is why they were all currently congregated round the kitchen table at Lorna and Nicky's. A meal with family and friends was what Alex had requested, and a meal was what she had got. This could potentially be the last time they all see Alex pregnant, her due date was right around the corner and she could have the baby at literally any moment.

"I honestly don't know how you've lasted this long Chapman" said Nicky.

"Me either. I'm about to burst with excitement"

"You are? You're about to burst? Have you seen Vause lately?"

"Fuck you Nicky!"

"There are those lovely mood swings I'm so fond of!" joked Nicky.

"Leave her alone" demanded Red, hitting Nicky on the head with a newspaper "That baby is coming soon my dears" she said to Alex and Piper.

"Have you felt it move lower down yet?" Red pressed down on Alex's stomach having a feel around herself. Alex did not like people touching her at all apart from Piper but she was so tired and fed up at this point she didn't care. Besides she felt she had to let her – Red had been a fountain of knowledge for Alex about the pregnancy. She literally had no one else to turn too with some of her questions. Her mom was gone and it's not like she would ever ask Carol for advice in a million years.

"Yes" answered a weary Alex "Since yesterday. It's definitely lying lower down now"

"Could be this week" said Red "Have you been sleeping?"

"Here and there" said Piper "She can't seem to get comfortable anymore"

Alex appeared restless "I want it out now" confessed Alex "I've had enough. I'm ready"

"She is running out of room in there" said Red. Red had adamantly proclaimed it was a girl from the moment she found out.

"It's definitely a boy" argued Cal.

"We know you guys have a wager going on so don't even try to deny it!" said Piper, sliding into the seat next to Alex.

"Boy or girl and birthweight!" said an excited Lorna.

Alex rolled her eyes – she was eating some of the vegetables Red was preparing for dinner. Cal started to also help himself but got a slap on the wrist from Red for doing so.

"She is eating for two. You are not. So start peeling!" Red still scared the crap out of Cal and everybody knew it. Cal stuck his tongue out at Alex and Piper who were laughing hysterically at him.

"Cal fainted when Lola was born, it was all a little too much for him to deal with" added Neri, coming to help with the dinner effort.

"Were you not mad?" asked Alex, who knew she could completely depend on Piper to be strong, but would be absolutely furious if she missed the birth of their child.

"Strangely no"

"Why not?"

"Because a nurse got it on tape"

"Holy crap. Where is that shit?" asked Nicky, who was not helping with the meal effort at all and was busy sitting coating her nails in black polish.

"You could YouTube the heck out of that you know" said Lorna, who was flicking through a magazine, keeping an eye on a pot simmering on the stove, stirring occasionally.

"Family members only are allowed to view" said Cal, who looked annoyed that his secret was out in the open. Nicky was fuming she couldn't watch and was already plotting how she could get her hands on the elusive fainting footage.

The table was a hive of conversation. Neri was currently busy recalling her experiences with placenta eating to Red who appeared fascinated, but Alex and Lorna looked as if they may be sick. Nicky and Cal were arguing about something or another, again.

Piper was eying her wife at the table - she had zoned out. Alex had gotten a lot quieter towards the end of the pregnancy, Piper assumed she was thinking of the impending birth but whatever it was she didn't want to pry into her own private thoughts.

As it was, Alex was quite taken aback. Her mom had been all alone when she had been pregnant with her and it made Alex appreciate and love her even more for absolutely everything she ever did for her. It made her full of respect and deep admiration for the woman she loved so dearly. Alex was always so glad that few things went unsaid between them before she died – she always told her mom absolutely everything. Alex was also thinking of how many people already loved and cherished and wanted to meet her child before they had even taken their first breath – and she was so grateful. God, she thought, this baby was making her soppy.

Alex made her excuses "I'm going to go check on the crazies" she said.

"I'll come too offered Piper" helping her wife get up to her feet. Recently her balance had been all over the place with all of the extra weight she had been carrying.

"You ok?" asked Piper as they made to exit the room, always constantly checking up on her.

"I'm good, just a bit tired"

"We can head off straight after dinner we don't have to stay if you're not up to it"

"I know. I'll see how I feel later on"

"Look we made a den!" said Lola.

"No adults are allowed!" said Tommy "But when the baby comes they'll be allowed, obviously" he added as an afterthought.

"The day the baby is born does it get a cake?" asked Lola.

"That is a very good question" said Alex "I've never really thought about it have you Pipes?"

They were both in the doorway of the living room, Alex leaning against the doorframe, Piper with a reassuring hand on the base of her back behind her.

"Well it can't eat the cake obviously but you could and we could I suppose" reasoned Piper.

Lola and Tommy were so excited for the new baby it was infectious and Piper believed some of it had managed to rub off on Alex. The couple went to sit down on the sofa. The children quickly followed, den forgotten for the meantime, Tommy snuggling up to Piper and Lola to Alex. The pair of them had become gentler around Alex the bigger she'd become. Lola had been very upset one afternoon when she had bumped into Alex in the garden and had to be consoled and informed nothing was going to happen to the baby by Piper. It was very cute.

"Now I have a very serious question for you two" said Piper to the two children listening eagerly "Will you really really really let the baby share your toys? I'm not so sure"

Alex laughed.

"Don't be silly Aunt Piper of course we will!" said an aghast looking Lola.

"We're sorted" explained Tommy "If it's a girl Lola has lots of toys she can play with and if it's a boy I do"

"You are so smart you know that?" said Piper brushing hair away from his face, and squeezing his cheeks.

"I know" said Tommy cockily but jokingly, causing them all to giggle.

Lola gasped, mouth forming into an O shape.

"What is it Lola?" asked Piper.

"Did you feel that?" asked Alex. Lola's arm had been resting against Alex's baby bump. She nodded and was beaming from ear to ear, looking pleased as punch at her latest discovery.

"Yea they kicked me! That was the baby right?"

"Sure was" answered Alex.

Piper linked hands with her wife and caressed their intertwining fingers.

"Hey that's not fair! I want to feel too!" said a disappointed Tommy, feeling left out of the exciting happenings.

"Come and see if they'll do it again then" said Alex. She was so open and at ease when it came to her godson and niece and Piper loved it.

Tommy shuffled over to perch himself on Piper's lap "Where Lola?" he asked eagerly.

"It was there" she pointed out to him the exact location on Alex' bump.

Alex smiled over at Piper, putting her arm around Lola and pulling her close, kissing her head.

After a while without success "I don't feel it" said an upset Tommy.

"Press down a little Tommy sometimes that works for me" said Piper, speaking from a lot of experience.

"Will I hurt you? What about the baby?" asked a worried Tommy.

"We'll be fine" encouraged Alex "Go on"

Sure enough, mere moments later "Was that one?" asked Tommy. Alex nodded in confirmation.

"That is so cool! They're going to be good at soccer. That means we can all play together in the garden" said an excited Tommy.

"Yes!" agreed Lola.

"Shotgun not on Uncle Cal's team" said Tommy.

"Hey! That's not fair!" cried Lola.

"He's your dad so you should get him!" argued Tommy.

"Okay fine" relented Lola "But only if I get Aunt Alex"

"Deal" agreed Tommy,

"Shake on it" ordered Lola. They both shook hands and the deal was sealed so to speak.

"Hey you two what about me?" asked Piper.

Their response was interrupted by the booming voice of Nicky Nichols "Dinner's ready! Wash your hands please! "

"I'm hungry" said Tommy.

"Me too" said Lola as they both sprinted out of the room together.

Piper rises "That was a perfect laugh at Piper opportunity I'm surprised you didn't take it"

"I can't laugh at you because you are currently the only person who can help me get off this sofa. But you are awful at football and you know it, so you can't blame them for not choosing you"

"They are insane" said Piper, helping her wife rise from her seating position.

"But you love them"

"That I do"

"I'm fucking huge Piper" said Alex looking down at her current form.

"We're so close Al" said Piper in amazement touching their foreheads together, whilst enveloping her wife in her embrace.

"This I so crazy I can't believe this is my life actually happening" confessed Alex.

"Hurry up!" said Tommy, poking his head around the door.

"We're coming!" said Piper.

"Well that's us told" laughed Alex.

"Let's go" said Piper taking her hand and leading them into the chaos of the kitchen. They wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

LIFE CHANGER

Alex knew Piper had been getting their elderly neighbours to spy on her just in case anything was to happen while she was not there. Alex didn't mind she actually liked Tom and Paula and didn't expect anything less from Piper. These days any little activity exhausted her. She was certainly not prepared for how much this little human would zap her energy levels. She didn't really want to venture out too far from the house on her own - how times had changed from her globetrotting days. She would never admit this to Piper, but sometimes she found herself daydreaming about taking trips to all their favourite destinations like old times except this time seeing them through the eyes of their child.

Piper was like always when she returned home from work, talking non-stop about her day. Alex usually loved Piper rambling about meaningless everyday things but today she was a little preoccupied to focus on her wife. Something else was playing on her mind.

"I got those strawberries you liked" stated Piper bending down to place groceries in the fridge "How was your day?"

"I'm in labour" Alex blurted out. There really was no proper way to inform Piper. She would lose her mind either way anyway.

Alex didn't expect her statement to be injury inducing. Her news caused Piper to jump up in shock and whack her head on the roof of the fridge.

"Ow shit! You are?" she said standing upright holding her head.

"God Piper!"

"Sorry you just shocked me. How do you know? Are you sure? How long?" she asked quizzing her for answers.

"Since lunch time" It was now pushing 6 o'clock.

"Lunch time! Why didn't you call me?"

"I was out in the garden and I felt the first one. Pipes it's going to be a while and I didn't want you to stress me out like you're doing right now. You're making me nervous" confessed Alex.

Piper managed to calm herself down realising panicking was no good for anyone. The last thing she wanted was to make Alex worry even more – she had plenty to deal with already.

"Now sit" ordered Alex, guiding her to one of their kitchen stools and inspecting her forehead "You're bleeding a tiny bit" she said, starting to clean the small wound.

"I'm meant to be taking care of you not the other way round. Are you sure it's not a false alarm?" asked Piper, resting a hand atop Alex's bump.

Alex deep in concentration pressing a cold compress to Piper's injury, nodded.

"You mean it's really happening?" asked Piper excitedly. Alex had been having twinges on and off all week but nothing like this. She knew it was time. They had both been on tender hooks – there was a lot of nervous excitement in their household.

"How many have you had?" inquired Piper.

"A few" answered Alex vaguely.

"Come on Al! How many?" said an exasperated Piper.

"Geez I'm not counting! I slept for a little while through the first ones but the last few have been a little stronger since then and they're coming a bit closer together too" offered Alex.

"So you're getting somewhere" said Piper.

"I think so. I hope so".

"Ok. I'm glad you got some sleep early on. How are you feeling about it? You are so chill"

"I'm just ready to get this show on the road Piper. Ok I'm finished" declared Alex, happy with her nursing skills. She liked having something to take her mind of the increasing frequency of the intervals of pain.

Piper began to put away the rest of the groceries. Alex was pacing the length of the kitchen back and forth, one hand bracing her bump the other hand supporting her back.

"Apparently walking is good" said Piper "It helps the baby come faster"

Alex wasn't really paying any attention, she was too busy anticipating when she might have her next contraction.

"Why don't you have a shower?" suggested Piper "Instead of wearing holes in those floorboards and I'll make you something to eat and we'll see how you feel after that. I am not having the baby born in this apartment" stated Piper "No way"

"I would like that also" called out Alex, disappearing round the corner.

XXXX

"Did you have any more while you were in there?" asked Piper.

"No" answered Alex, drying her hair with a towel "The water felt really good"

"You smell good" stated Piper "Is that the new shampoo I…"

"Spoke too soon" interrupted Alex who bent over to lean against the arm of the couch supporting herself with both arms.

Piper felt helpless. There was literally nothing she could do as the pain took over her wife's body.

"Can you rub my back please?" pleaded Alex "Just here" she pointed out. Piper did exactly as she was told – if there was anything she could do to help at all, she would.

"Lower down, press down hard. Yep that's good thank you" said Alex, inhaling and exhaling trying to manage the ache in her lower belly.

"Fuck this is bad I didn't believe Red when she said it hurts like hell I thought she was scaring me on purpose"

"Are you scared?"

"I'm scared for afterwards. Women do this every day Piper and I've been to prison so I'm hoping I can deal with this" joked Alex.

"Shall we head to the hospital now?" inquired Piper. She wanted to do everything by the book.

"No I'm fine" declared Alex straightening herself up shaking her head "There is no point going now they'll just turn me away I'm only in the early stages"

"Has you're water broken yet?" inquired Piper.

"No"

"How will you know it's time though?" said Piper. Alex was clearly reluctant to leave even though she said otherwise. Piper got the impression that Alex was trying her hardest in postponing the baby's imminent arrival.

"I guess I'll probably be swearing at you and being more irritable than normal"

"I don't think that's possible" teased Piper.

"Haha very…" Alex didn't get to finish her witty comeback as she was hit with yet another contraction. She bent over again and swayed her hips this time to try and ease some the pain. For the first time she lets out a small moan – Piper is at her side immediately, rubbing the base of her back just the way she liked.

"Fuck that was the worst one yet and it lasted longer too" she reluctantly admitted to Piper.

Alex was not one to sugar-coat things or show vulnerability so Piper knew she was having a tough time of it. Piper also didn't realise how hard she was going to find watching Alex in pain so her mind was quickly made up.

"Ok we're leaving now no arguments. I don't care if we're early they are admitting you whether they like it or not. They can't say no to 2 lesbians right?" said Piper optimistically.

Alex did not argue she was too busy recovering from her latest contraction. This whole labour situation was clearly harder than she thought it was going to be.

"Let me go to the bathroom first I need to pee" she said, looking in a lot of discomfort.

"I'll go get your bag I'll be in the nursery"

XXXX

Piper was busy organising their hospital stuff in the nursery, soon to be a hive of activity and full of life. The crib sits silently in the corner of the room, waiting to be used.

"You've had that bag packed for how long now?" teased Alex, standing in the doorway, arms folded atop her bump.

Piper appeared adorably embarrassed and flustered. I wanted to be prepared I didn't want you to worry about anything else.

"Apart from the 7 pound baby that's about to come out of my vagina. Gee thanks Pipes"

After years of what Piper liked to call "Alex experience" she had unearthed that Alex only got defensive or snarky when something was bothering her. She currently looked in a pensive mood.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper, knowing something was up.

"Well my water just broke so"

"Ok it's time to go right now" said Piper, handing Alex her coat.

"I'm glad we left Max with Cal. He would have been a bit of a nuisance today" said Piper.

Alex suddenly grabbed Piper's hands and wouldn't release her hold.

"Alex what? Oh are you having another one?"

Piper was aware her contractions seemed to be coming thick and fast so her main priority was to get Alex situated in the hospital as soon as possible.

Alex nodded in confirmation "Hold my hands" she ordered, her face contorted in pain, eyes fused shut "Don't let go"

"Never. I'm here" said Piper taking a firm hold "I'm going nowhere" she said, rubbing Alex's knuckles soothingly with her thumbs, whilst watching Alex ride out the latest contraction.

"Are you alright?" asked Piper, once Alex released her vice like grip.

"It's just a little overwhelming. We're not coming home alone this time" she said, glassy eyed.

"I know it's a lot to take in. You ready?"

"Ready"

"Let's go" said Piper, leading them to the start of an exciting new chapter in their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello there! Sorry this has taken a little longer to upload. I was actually debating whether or not to continue with this story as recently I've noticed a lot of my ideas have been appearing in other fics, well one fic in particular, and I got quite annoyed about it! I don't know if it seems obvious to you which one it is and I suppose I could take it as a compliment that someone is copying some of my ideas but I don't really feel that way lol! Anyway hope you enjoy!

Kate xxx

INTRODUCING CAROL

"We've brought a few meals for you two dear" said Carol Chapman, as if her actions had just managed to cure world hunger.

"Thanks mom" said a weary Piper.

"Where is she?" said Carol chomping at the bit to see her newest granddaughter.

"Alex is finishing feeding her they'll be down in a minute" said Piper, giving her Dad a hug, and ushering them into the living room.

Ella Diane Chapman Vause was now four days old and about to meet her grandparents for the first time. Piper was quite stressed, everything had been going so well over the past couple of days, her, Alex and Ella in their newly formed little family bubble. She didn't want her mom to irritate and annoy Alex especially as she was still recovering from her labour.

"How are you sweetheart?" asked Carol. Piper was the happiest they had ever seen her.

"I'm good but so tired. I didn't know I could actually be this tired! But I'm so happy Mom. She's only been here a couple of days and she already rules the roost"

"Welcome to parenthood Piper" said her Dad.

Alex was reluctantly approaching today's meeting as a job that she had to get over and done with. She could hear voices in the living room as she was making her way slowly down the stairs to greet their visitors; she was carrying very precious cargo after all.

"Be nice my angel" said Alex to a currently sleeping Ella, placing a delicate kiss to the crown of her head, before entering the room.

Alex went straight over to Carol and delicately handed her Ella before heading over to sit alongside her wife on the sofa. Ella was clad in just a white onesie and she was doing an excellent job of looking incredibly cute.

"Where's my girl?" she exclaims "Hi my precious Ella!"

"I guess I should get used to getting upstaged" Piper says good naturedly to Alex as both her parents pay them little attention and dote upon their granddaughter, Bill looking from behind the chair in which Carol was sat.

"I know that will be hard on you" joked Alex.

After a while, Carol stands up and eases the now awake baby into her husband's arms "Oh come here baby girl" he says as he situates her. Looking into her eyes, he smiles and coos "Hi honeybee"

"Dad, I didn't realise you were such a softie" Piper says with a slight laugh. If she smiled seeing Carol interact with their daughter, seeing her Dad with her looks like it's about to crack her face in two.

"Grandchildren ruin you Piper" he said without taking his eyes off Ella "They just ruin you"

"Happy to be ruined" said Carol cheerfully.

Carol was a little teary eyed, which Alex certainly did not expect "Thank you for her" she said sincerely, directing her thanks at Alex.

"You're welcome" she replied, making eye contact with Piper which translated into what on earth is going on with your mother today?

"So what do you think daddy?" asked Piper.

"She is beautiful sweetheart" said Bill.

"Her eyes" remarked Carol.

This was the first back handed compliment carol had ever given Alex as Ella's eyes mirrored her own so beautifully. Today was a difficult day for Alex without Diane but it was clear for anyone to see how much Piper's parents already loved Ella even though they were not related by blood and it was a beautiful thing to witness and Alex was truly grateful. She wasn't sure how Carol would react to the pregnancy as a whole but she had been open and welcoming and tolerant. Piper must have had firm words with her.

"How are you both doing?" inquired Carol.

"The first few nights were tough but I think we're getting there" said Piper "We're gradually getting into our routine"

"At the minute she only cries when she wants fed or changing" said Alex.

"You're lucky she's so good" said Bill "Think of us and Cal"

Alex and Piper laughed. It was nice to have a bit of extra company in the house for a change.

"She's perfect" said Carol, running her hand over Ella's soft, dark hair.

"Coffee anyone?" offered Piper.

"Yes" said Alex, who had never been more appreciative of the hot beverage than over these last couple of days.

"I'll come and help you" said Bill, gently handing Ella back to his wife.

Carol and Alex sat in companiable silence for a while, both fixated on Ella, before Carol eventually spoke up.

"Alex I've never really. You know, I just wanted to say thank you"

"You already did"

"No. Not for her. For Piper. I have never seen Piper this way and I know that's down to you so"

"You're not going soft on me Carol are you?" jested Alex.

"Never my dear. But I do have something I want you to have" Alex was intrigued.

"Bill could you grab the gift" she asked her husband, as he and Piper had just re-entered the room, beverages in hand.

"Is that?" said Piper, gesturing to the material that appeared in Bill's hands.

"It is" he answered.

"We want you both to have this. We insist" said Carol.

"What is it?" asked Alex.

"It's the blanket my mother gave to us when Piper was born" said Bill "She would want you to have it honey"

Piper had tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we are. We are so proud of you Piper" said Bill "And so would she be. She would love for you to have this for Ella"

Piper didn't get to say goodbye to her grandmother properly and Alex had never really taken into account how much her death had affected her. She never once stopped to consider how Piper had felt during that difficult time. After all Piper had achieved the unthinkable and had actually managed to get furlough, but her grandmother had already gone before she'd had the chance to say goodbye. Life could be cruel sometimes.

"Do you want her back?" asked Carol, who could see Alex gazing adoringly at Ella from across the room.

"No it's ok you have a hold a while longer" offered Alex overly generously. Although she actually yearned to have her little body resting against hers again.

Carol, however, saw straight through her.

"I know that is a downright lie so here you go" said Carol making her way over to the sofa and handing Alex back her only daughter.

"Well I think we're going to head on and leave you both to it. We only came to stock you up and get a glimpse of the new addition" said Carol.

After saying her goodbyes and promises of meeting again soon **,** Piper returned to the living room to find Alex holding tiny Ella against her, supporting her by her bottom and cupping her head with her hand. Alex missed having her against her body – she was so warm and she smelled so good, Alex just loved holding her close whenever she possibly could.

Piper approaches them and runs her palm over the baby's head and then traces her fingers gently down her arm until she holds her tiny hand and kisses her fingers.

"I love her a lot" stated Piper.

"Me too"

God, thought Piper. She's so in love with her, with both of them. How long as she wanted this, dreamed of this life they'd have together? She's exhausted, sure, and a little stressed, but – more than anything else – this overwhelming feeling of finally getting everything she's ever wanted, this feeling of everything coming together so exquisitely and so perfectly after waiting so long – it's this that's making her feel punch drunk.

"Oh my God, I'm so obsessed with her" says Piper, finding it difficult to pull herself away. She wanted to be with her all the time it was quite hard to let go. She is so filled with wonder and amazement every single day for what Alex did for her, for them.

Piper grabs her phone off a nearby table and snaps a picture of Alex and Ella, still standing in the same spot in the middle of the room. When Alex thinks Piper has snapped the photo she wants she pulls the baby closer to her, whispering loving words in her ear before laying her down on the sofa so she can change her, she hears the click of Piper's phone a few more times.

"Nicky wants her daily photo" reasoned Piper.

"You've sent her about five already today!" argued Alex.

"I know I can't help it" confessed Piper "I mean look at her" she said, showing her some of the images.

Alex didn't really like getting her picture taken but was going to have to get used to it. It was Piper's new found hobby and she was going to have to put up with it for many more years to come. And she found that she didn't mind at all. Not one bit.


End file.
